


softly go over it like a sweet lollipop

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, also - filming the blowjob??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: The camera is a bit shaky in Junmyeon's hands as he tries to make it focus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluxwire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxwire/gifts).



> for reena ♡ hbd my favorite sinner  
> i hope u like this, but its ok if u don't, just know that it's the thought that counts!! right?
> 
> alternate summary bc i'm bad at actual summaries: junmyeon wants to film jongdae blowing him, they decide to do it in the shower
> 
> and um, i'll try to proofread this soon? and i think i got all the warnings in the tags but lmk if i missed any

The camera is a bit shaky in Junmyeon's hands as he tries to make it focus.

"Hyung, are you sure about this?" Jongdae has one eyebrow quirked up and that lilt in his voice that tells Junmyeon just how judgemental Jongdae's being of him.

"Of course I am, Jongdae-yah," Junmyeon replies, calmly, softly. He is nothing if not prepared when they are in _these_ kind of situations, where Junmyeon has suggested something new that they should try out in the bedroom. He wants to be prepared, have everything ready, so that there are as few obstacles as there can be.

Jongdae hums, taking Junmyeon's answer for now. "If you say so, hyung," he says, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling the zipper down first and then the pants. He steps out of them and tosses them to the side, missing the laundry basket just by a few inches.

"It'll be a bit slippery," Junmyeon reminds, camera kept to the side, as he reaches forward to help Jongdae take off his shirt, who bats away Junmyeon's hands.

"Wow, really?" The tone of his voice is now mocking. Junmyeon pouts, just a bit though.

"I'm just reminding, because things will get a bit wet," Junmyeon licks his bottom lip, rethinking his decision to continue for a split second, "in more than one way."

Jongdae groans - not out of pleasure. 

"Hyung, I swear-"

"I promise!" Junmyeon surrenders before Jongdae can even finish. The younger narrows his eyes and Junmyeon feels like he is _figuratively_ butt naked in front of Jongdae (which he is literally too, but that's besides the point).

Jongdae nods, after a few more seconds of glaring - _staring_. Junmyeon walks towards the shower unit, pulling on the handle to turn on the shower, checking to make sure that the temperature is just right.

There's a look of concentration on Junmyeon's face, with his eyebrows furrowed together and mouth pulled in a small pout. Jongdae's just a slight bit endeared, and he barely holds back his grin as he reaches forward to slap his hyung's ass with one hand and pick up the camera with the other.

Junmyeon yelps, surprised, and then turns back to look at Jongdae. "No fucking in the shower though, okay?"

Jongdae leans forward to press a kiss on the back of Junmyeon's neck.

"How about after we turn off the camera and put it aside? Then can I fuck you, hyung?" Jongdae wraps his arm around Junmyeon's waist to get his hand on his hyung's dick. He lightly traces his fingers along the half hard length, smirking as he feels the dick become harder under his fingers.

"We can," Junmyeon takes in a short breath, "we can discuss that."

Jongdae grins and kisses along the slope of Junmyeon's shoulder. That's a 'yes' from Junmyeon.

"Get in the shower then, hyung," Jongdae says, leaning in closer so that Junmyeon can feel Jongdae's cock brush against his ass.

"Camera," Junmyeon whispers, hand reaching out for the device. Jongdae hands it to him and Junmyeon lets his pinky catch Jongdae's, linking them together for a few seconds before he lets it go and enters the shower unit.

The water's at the perfect temperature now, but Junmyeon still shivers when he feels it hit his back. He tightens his grip on the camera and leans back against the wall.

Jongdae follows him in, smiling at Junmyeon as the older gets himself together - one hand holding the camera, the other's palm flat on the wall.

"Ready, hyung?" Jongdae asks, letting the ends of his lips curl up into the grin that he knows Junmyeon loves. His hair is all wet now and the strands are matted against his forehead. He knows he looks cute like this, so he deliberately licks his bottom lip, flicks his gaze down to Junmyeon's lips before looking back into his hyung's eyes.

"Ready?" He asks again. Junmyeon still hasn't answered, gaze fixated on the pink of Jongdae's lips and the patches of pink blooming on his skin under the heat of the water. "Hyung?"

"Yes," Junmyeon replies immediately, by habit. He looks up to meet Jongdae's eyes. "Yes," he says, more firmly, and then leans closer to kiss Jongdae.

Jongdae kisses back slowly, taking his time as he licks into Junmyeon's mouth, relishing in each little moan that slips past Junmyeon's lips, that he catches and swallows. His fingers find their to way to Junmyeon's hair, entangling themselves in the wet strands so that he can make Junmyeon tilt his head, so that he can kiss Junmyeon just the way they both like.

Their bodies are wet as they try to get closer to each other, the slide slick, breaths catching in their chest as their dicks brush against each other.

"Suck me, Jongdae," Junmyeon whispers. His thumb brushes gently, _softly_ over Jongdae's cheek, his actions contrasting the crudeness of his words.

Jongdae smiles and kisses along Junmyeon's jawline, moves to graze his teeth over Junmyeon's earlobe, lightly flick at the nipples, just to hear his hyung's soft whimpers.

He kneels down and holds onto Junmyeon's thighs for support as he licks along the hipbone. "Ready?" He asks, looking up at Junmyeon through his eyelashes.

Junmyeon's hands stutter a bit as he presses the button to start recording on the camera, but his nod is more sure, he wants this, he _is_ ready.

Jongdae's mouth is sinful. He suckles the head first, licking over the slit. Junmyeon sucks in a sharp breath at that, camera slightly shaking. He refocuses, zooming in on Jongdae's mouth. Jongdae can feel the heat of both Junmyeon's gaze and the camera on his face and he smirks, going down on Junmyeon. He'll put on his best show just for his hyung.

He curls his fingers, nails biting into the soft skin of Junmyeon's thighs, and Junmyeon almost loses his grip on the camera. Jongdae pulls off until only his mouth is wrapped around the head and then goes back down, slowly, until his nose touches the wet, dark curls at the base. He moans, feels Junmyeon's thighs quiver under his hands, and the pulls off again.

Smiling, almost innocuously, he wraps his hand around the base of the dick and looks up at the camera. "Enjoying this, hyung?" Jongdae accentuates his question with a lick along the length of Junmyeon's dick, and Junmyeon moans, whispering _yes, yes, so good_.

Junmyeon takes a chance and reaches down, one hand shakily filming as his other touches Jongdae's lips, tracing the way they stretch around the girth of Junmyeon's dick.

"So pretty," Junmyeon breathes out, his fingers lingering on the curls of Jongdae's lips. "So beautiful," he says, fingers moving to the cheekbones, and then down to the jawline, lightly cupping Jongdae's face as the younger pauses and looks up at Junmyeon. Jongdae quirks up an eyebrow, eyes twinkling mischievously, he knows exactly the effect he has on his hyung.

Jongdae sucks Junmyeon's dick like it's his favorite thing to do, like he could do it all night long. He moans softly as he goes down on Junmyeon. A thrum of power spreads through him as he holds Junmyeon down and blows him, makes him a whimpering mess with just his mouth and occasional gazes up at the camera.

He takes a moment to pull off and slowly jack off Junmyeon, twisting his wrist right at the head, sliding his fingers lightly along the vein. Junmyeon's panting, loudly, as Jongdae licks at the slit, but doesn't do anything more and keeps his mouth away from touching Junmyeon's dick.

"You like this, don't you hyung?" Jongdae's voice is low, husky and rough from blowing Junmyeon. "You like me on my knees, sucking you like it's my favorite thing in the world - but what you like the most is filming it all. You want to watch this later, remember the way my mouth wraps around your dick. Want to jack off to it with three fingers up your ass, imagining that it's my dick fucking into you, don't you?"

Junmyeon moans, not denying any of Jongdae's questions. He tries to move his hips a bit, as Jongdae's hand moves to palm his ass, fingers sneaking between the cheeks. Jongdae only allows it till his fingers can circle at Junmyeon's rim. When Junmyeon tries to move back into the touch, Jongdae moves his hand from around the base of Junmyeon's dick back to the thigh, grip tightening.

"No," Jongdae says, "you don't get to move. Focus on filming this hyung, you wouldn't like a shaky video, would you?" He looks up at Junmyeon, smiling sweetly, and then takes Junmyeon into his mouth again, sucking him eagerly.

Jongdae hollows out his cheeks as he bobs down Junmyeon's dick, he moans and deepthroats his hyung, teases Junmyeon with his thumb catching on the rim, until he hears Junmyeon's voice crack mid-moan, and then he knows. He keeps Junmyeon in his mouth, pulls back so that he's only suckling on the head, when Junmyeon comes into his mouth.

" _Jongdae_ ," Junmyeon moans, chest heaving, hands shaky as he tries to catch himself after the rush from the orgasm. "Stop, _ah_ , don't-" Jongdae's mouth is still on his dick and Junmyeon's jerking from the borderline pain of oversensitivity.

Jongdae grins and sucks at Junmyeon head once more, just to feel his hyung's dick twitch in his mouth, before pulling off. He lets a bit of spunk slide down, past his lips, and makes sure that the camera gets him wiping it off with his finger and then sucking his finger clean.

"Fuck," Junmyeon whispers, zooming into Jongdae's mouth, lips swollen and so so red. "So beautiful."

Jongdae absentmindedly rubs Junmyeon's thighs where his nails had left the marks gently with his thumbs. "So, hyung, want me to fuck you now?"

Junmyeon pushes the button to stop recording.

**Author's Note:**

> \o/
> 
> title from junsu's song "no reason"


End file.
